1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to surface mount connectors and, more specifically, to a surface mount connector for electrically isolating two insulated conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manufactures want to be able to use zipcord and attach the same to a printed circuit board (PCB), zipcords being inexpensive cables of two insulated wires bonded together along their length. To make a functional surface mount zipcord connector several technical problems need to be solved. The connector needs to be capable of piercing the insulation and make good connection with both internal wires or conductors while causing damage to a minimum number of wire strands. The connector also needs to provide strain relieve to hold the wire securely. Additionally, the connector needs to be capable of being mounted on a PCB easily and crimped in one action. Preferably, such connectors do not require preparation of the zipcord prior to termination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,235 is for an “Electrical Connector” for terminating a conductor and includes opposing ears that form barbs that are suitable for piercing the insulation and making contact with a central conductor. However, this patent teaches a connector for a single conductor, not a zipcord and there is no suggestion that the electrical connector can or should be surface mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,188 to Reul is for a “Solderable Electrical Connection Element with a Solder Deposit”. The patent teaches attachment of conducting track or metal conductors by means of a soldered joint that can be made using a solder deposit.
An “Insulation Displacement Connector (IDC)” is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,833,045 and 7,955,116 to Bishop. These patents are designed to connect one or more insulated wires to a component such as a printed circuit board. However, the receptacle for each of the wires is separated by a surface 22 that would prevent its use with a standard zipcord without first splitting the cord into two individual conductors. These patents disclose a plurality of generally standard IDC connectors arranged in tandem to receive as few or as many individual conductors.